Quest
"''Travel to an alternate reality where Trimps really love questing. Enemies in this reality gain 10% extra health each zone starting at Z6 (compounding). However, you'll also get a random Quest each Zone starting at 6. Completing this quest will grant a 2x Radon multiplier for the rest of the Zone (does not stack), and will increase your Trimps' attack by 10% for the rest of the Challenge (compounding). Check messages or the Zone info tooltip for quest progress. Clearing '''Zone 85' will complete this Challenge, returning Trimp Attack and Enemy Health to normal."'' '''Quest' is a new challenge introduced together with the Radon Universe. Completing this challenge unlocks the Greed Perk for U2. Rules Starting at zone 6, all enemies gain a 10% compounding increase to health per zone. At the same time, a new feature called Quests are available. These quests require the player to fulfill certain conditions before the current zone is completed, and a new quest will be available every zone. Successfully completing a quest will award 2x Radon for the current zone (affecting Blimps/Improbabilities and Void Maps), and also a 10% compounding increase in Trimp attack for the rest of the run. All enemy health and Trimp attack boosts are removed upon completing this challenge. Quests Starting from zone 6, at the beginning of each zone, the following message is displayed: ::'' You have a new quest!'' followed by the quest given, and ending with ::'' Good luck!'' The various types of Quests available (selected randomly) are as shown below: * Double your Food/Wood/Metal/Science/Gems * Quintuple (x5) your Food/Wood/Metal/Science/Gems * Complete 5 Maps at Zone level * One-shot 5 world enemies * Don't let your shield break before Cell 100 * Don't run a map before Cell 100 * Buy a Smithy The total number of quests completed is tracked against the total number of quests awarded so far in the message log, after failing/completing each quest. If a quest is failed (completing the zone without gathering the resources required, running a map while the "Don't run a map" quest is active, etc.), the following message is displayed: :: Oh no, you failed your quest! You've completed X/Y quests. If a quest is successfully completed, the following message is shown: :: You have completed your quest! You've completed X/Y quests. There are 80 quests in total (from zone 6 to 85 where the challenge ends), and successfully completing all 80 of them grants the "Level Up" achievement. Strategy It is recommended to complete as many quests as you can since this is the only way to keep up with the increased enemy health scaling. Easy quests to complete at early zones include the "don't run a map", "don't let your shield break" and "complete 5 Maps at zone level". These get much more difficult at later zones though. The resource-related quests are doable with some farming, although this gets difficult in later zones. Use the various Map options and Caches to your advantage. The most difficult quests to complete are the Science and Smithy quests, since the ways to fulfill them are much more limited. It may be better to fail these quests rather than take a long time to complete them, if the player wants to maximize Radon per hour gained. Running Melting Point for the extra Smithy will complete the "Buy a Smithy" quest, if that was the current quest. Level Up feat strategy Level Up took me just under 2 days with 110B Rn and 105k c%. It's worth it if it gets you the next Golden Upgrade. Otherwise I would wait until it becomes easier. Warning: this run is very micro-intensive. The Level Up feat can also be obtained in c3 mode. Make sure you have a respec available when you start the run. Buy equality as needed in the run (scaling off), but spec out of equality when farming for Trimple. Start the run with 0 overkill. Damaging the next opponent will make you unable to oneshot it, as is required for some quests. Plaguebringer equally ruins this quest. Export your save regularly. Missing a quest is easy and can happen very quickly, and it means you'll need to import your save. Keep a close eye on your quest count and the availability of the feat in the Achieves menu. By default, fire all your trimps, and only hire them when you need a resource, like for a quest. This means disabling AutoJobs. This will make it easier to double or quintuple your resources when you get these quests. (make sure to put all your workers on resource X when farming an X cache map, as the reward depends on your passive income) Spend your resources as much as you can before getting a new quest. Don't overproduce science because you can't dump excess science, making it harder to double or quintuple your science. This means leaving AutoEquip on, but you will have to disable it regularly. Either disable AutoStructure and buy buildings manually or configure it so it doesn't buy Smithies. Do not buy Smithies outside of smithy quests! You want to have 14 smithies at the end of the run. Save Trimple of Doom for z80+ for a long (e.g. overnight) farming session where you disable AutoEquip and spec out of equality. Use Map At Zone wisely: make it pull you into the map chamber every zone (not really needed for early zones) but don't start a map automatically! Otherwise you risk missing the "Don't run a map before Cell 100" quest. At the time of this writing (V 5.1.1) the feat is obtainable on the regular Quest challenge, despite some rumours saying it's bugged (apparently it got ninja-fixed). But the feat is bugged right now, in that it allows you to obtain this feat on the challenge³ and just requires you to finish any 80 quests. Even if you miss a couple. If you are not okay with abusing this bug, just stick to the regular challenge. Category:Challenges